


My Star Stark⭐️1️⃣

by ferrari44444444



Category: Tony Stark - Fandom, peter parker - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 圣瓦克莱, 虫铁, 铁虫 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 19:28:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17586944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrari44444444/pseuds/ferrari44444444
Summary: 请配合Westlife相应歌曲食用😋虾米歌单 | My Star Stark⭐️WL https://www.xiami.com/collect/424944282 (分享自@虾米音乐)





	My Star Stark⭐️1️⃣

又一次从梦中惊醒，TS满身冷汗，以手撑额好一会儿才控制住心跳频率，仰头长出了一口气。  
“Fri，播一首歌。”男人闭着眼说。  
“Sir，现在是凌晨两点，您需要睡眠。”  
“我睡不着，播放吧。”男人重新倒回床上，喃喃低语。  
“Yes，sir，即将为您播放WestLife的歌曲I Lay My Love On You 。”  
男人静静地躺在那里，心跳和呼吸显示他并没有睡着，事实上，他已经连续多日被恶梦关照，每次进入深眠就惊醒，精神状态极不稳定。  
原因？因为某人不久前在怀里化为灰烬飞散，他甚至没能来的及抓住一把。他狼狈，痛苦，不知道自己在干什么，还要干什么，悉心呵护的天使宝宝的第一个紧密的拥抱居然是永别，他无法接受。  
回来地球后他调取了Karen存档一一他的小朋友整天说的话和听的歌。  
他以为会听到Eminem，因为记得他说过自己买的第一张专辑是这人的歌一一当然，他说的所有事情他都记得。意外的是，小朋友的音乐库里全是WestLife的歌曲，这个在他三岁时成立的爱尔兰组合，可能是因为小朋友很有语言天赋，能说一口地道的RP吧？所以才能接受这个风格，男人嘴角微微上扬，还是与那小朋友的话唠性格不太搭啊！  
轻快的调子在空旷的卧室回响，男人也试图放空自己，沉浸在音乐中。

Just a smile and the rain is gone  
仅仅一个微笑，雨天放晴  
Can hardly believe it yeah  
真不敢相信  
There's an angel standing next to me  
就像天使在我身边  
Reaching for my heart  
住进了我心里

那个小天使⋯温柔崇拜的眼神，阳光般灿烂的笑容，甜甜的喊着Mr.Stark的可爱的小奶音，总是想方设法保护他的小男孩⋯果然像他听的歌一样美好啊！  
什么时候变成了这样？他和他的AI以及战甲为伍的世界什么时候多出一个他？为什么总是想着那个小天使呢？

Just a smile and there's no way back  
你的一个微笑，令我无路可退  
Can hardly believe it yeah  
真不敢相信  
But there's an angel calling me  
天使正在呼唤我  
Reaching for my heart  
它住进了我心里  
I know that I'll be ok now  
我知道一切都会好起来  
This time it's real  
此时，梦境变成了真实

是第一眼看到的干净的不像存在人世间的眼睛？是他努力压抑激动和羞涩，眼睛里只有自己的热切？是因为总是莫名被呼唤，一天听Karen传来上百次的Mr.Stark？  
那时的确自豪于自己的魅力依旧，可能也有纵容的成份，身为人家的偶像，总是要对小朋友的成长经历负责任，让他愉快的长大，至于其他⋯不会有其他。

I lay my love on you  
我要把我的爱给你  
It's all I wanna do  
这是我现在想做的唯一的事  
Every time I breathe I feel brand new  
每次呼吸都感觉是重生  
You open up my heart  
你，打开了我的心扉  
Show me all your love and walk right through  
你诉说着对我全部的爱  
As I lay my love on you  
就像我把我的爱都要给你

在被现实无数次伤透后，男人的心被深埋在坚硬的钢筋混凝土中间，暗无天日。阳光穿透云层，男孩打破了囚禁他心的围篱，用最诚挚的爱为他施礼了光明的白魔法，让他再度回归地表，沐浴温暖。  
可是他的小朋友义无反顾地追随自己踏上了异乡去为正义拼命的道路，再也没机会回来。  
男人捂住自己的脸，泪水滑过双鬓，隐没于枕端。总是羞赧却深情凝望自己的他还那么年轻，他才刚刚满十六岁，甚至还未成年⋯不曾完全绽放他的美丽。

I was lost in a lonely place  
我曾在孤独的土地上迷失  
Could hardly believe it yeah  
真得无法相信  
Holding on to yesterdays  
直到昨天  
Far far too long  
距离还是那么遥远  
Now I believe it's ok cause  
现在，这距离已不再遥远  
This time it's real  
此刻，梦境已变成现实

最初，在被小朋友触碰到内心深处的抗拒统治了男人，他表现得严厉，苛刻，甚至因为担心没收了他的战衣，他的天使眼含着泪花，顺从地接受，尽管曾一个人在废墟下痛苦挣扎⋯  
男人抓住胸口的衣服，微微发抖，他一直没有原谅那时的自己，也不敢深究事情的成因和理由，仿佛这样就能平安无事，他怕一旦揭开真相，那结果不止自己承受不了。

I never knew that love could feel so good  
我从来不知道爱的感觉如此美妙  
Like a once in a lifetime  
像生命中唯一的一次机会  
You change my world  
你，改变了我的世界

可是如今⋯连把结果摆在他面前的机会都失去了。在风化成灰的前一刻，他的天使拼尽全力给了他一个拥抱，说着不想走向他道歉，他留恋的目光直到消失都充满坚定，却体贴地没把爱恋诉诸于口。  
可是我宁愿你亲自告诉我，你总是为我想这么多，我宁愿你自私一点，告诉我你爱我，年轻人不应该热情如火吗？你不是从来藏不住秘密吗？为什么只这一件事情上你处处隐忍？我不怕被束缚，我已活过半生，什么事没见识过？还怕真的去面对吗？  
不就是爱上一个同性的未成年吗？  
这没什么大不了。至少难不住大名鼎鼎的Tony Stark。

I lay my love on you  
我要把我的爱全部给你  
You maybe feel brand new  
你让我获得了重生  
Show me all your love and walk right through oh yeah  
你诉说着对我的爱  
I lay my love on you  
我要表达对你全部的爱  
It's all I wanna do  
这是我现在唯一想做的  
Every time I breathe I feel brand new  
每次呼吸，我都感到焕然一新  
You open up my heart  
你，打开了我的心扉  
Show me all your love and walk right through  
表达你浓情的爱意  
As I lay my love on you  
就像我表达对你的爱一样

男人换下睡衣，大步离开卧室，他听说过安全部门已找到疑似Pym的设备，之前已经不眠不休奋战了两天，现在，他要继续自己的研究，一旦证实那边是可行的，就随时启动计划。  
Peter Parker，这事没完，你且等着。

 


End file.
